As the Wind Blows By
by kitsuneasika
Summary: A collection of Naruto drabbles and oneshots. Any pairing is possible. Rated for some mature themes. Latest: Toys weren't meant to be broken. OLD STORY.
1. Kimimaro x Sakura: Purpose

I don't own Naruto. This is the first of Naruto drabbles/oneshots. I'm trying to become able to take requests, and write more at the same time. So go ahead, request a pairing or a character, and give me a small prompt. I'll try to make something out of it, if I know the character enough or don't despise the pairing. (There aren't many I do despise, don't worry.)

---

His purpose is him. It has always been him, since he first had a purpose.

Her purpose is him. It has always been him, since she first loved him.

Purpose. One's purpose can be shifted, changed, twisted into unimaginable patterns.

As their's was.

Oh, his purpose was still him, it was just that he had another one as well.

And her purpose was the same, just the person to whom the purpose was directed was altered.

And so it was in the interest of their purposes they mingled among the sweat-stained sheets, that mouths clashed, that hazy emerald met hazy emerald, that emotion ran free.

It was their purpose.

_Was it?_

Or was it something more?

No. Purpose made it right. It was only that, nothing more.

It was their _purpose._

Nothing more.


	2. Gaara: Blood

I do not own Naruto. I need requests, just a reminder. No yaoi or yuri. (Or incest) I forgot that last time. And about the names of the chapters, they are what it is about and the prompt.

---

With each scream and burst of blood, he understood that was what made them human.

Therefore, he was not. He was a monster.

So with each hit his sand shielded, with each wound he did not gain, he knew less of what it was to be human, and more of being a monster.

So when that Uchiha hit him, made him _bleed_, made him _feel_ _pain_, he screamed. And admist the pain, the screaming, _his _screaming, the blood, he felt something like relief flood him.

So_ this_ was what it was like to be _human._


	3. Deidara x Sakura: Explosion

I don't own naruto. This applies to all other drabbles and oneshots in this collection. Firerose1300, I will write your oneshot, but I haven't yet.

---

He loved explosions. They were art, entirely and completely. He loved every aspect of it. The mouths chewing, hands moulding, creatures moving, finally exploding in a flash of _art._

With her, he learned of another type of explosions, another type of _his art._

And so she made him explode, over and over.

And so she taught him this new art, art about roseate locks, soft carrasses, sweat, and, finally, the explosion.

It was _art._


	4. Rock Lee: Sake

This was requested by my friend Kirana, who doesn't have a account.

---

The first thing he knew was waking up, then hearing Gai-sensei forbidding him to ever drink sake again.

He didn't remember much, but what he did remember was the sense of power. He was strong. He was great. He was even better then Uchiha Sasuke.

He was _invincible._

So he was disappointed at the order, but obeyed, as he always did.

So it _was _a mistake when he took sake instead of medicine. He didn't _want_ to feel strong, he didn't _want_ to be better then Sasuke. It was a simple, honest, _mistake_.

Right?


	5. Sasuke x Hinata: Training

This drabble was requested by my best friend Sapphire, who is cutiedogsapphire on here.

---

Strike. Block. Jump. Strike. Block. Dodge. Block. Strike.

She wasn't sure _when _it started, or even _how._

Block. Block. Kick. Jump. Strike.

All she remembered was his onyx eyes asking, then turning crimson as she agreed, and then it began.

Kick. Block. Jump. Block. Block. Strike.

It was only to be a simple sparring match, just one, yet it morphed into many.

Jump. Dodge, Kick. Block. Block. Strike.

She wasn't sure w_hy_ she was always so nervous, yet she continued on.

Dodge. Run. Block. Strike. Kick. Block. Halt.

She shed her heavy jacket, pale eyes determined.

Strike. Strike. Jump. Kick. Block. Block. Block. Kick.

She _will_ win this match. And, maybe, something else along the way.


	6. Neji x Sakura: Ice

A NejixSakura I thought of randomly...

---

"Ice,"she says.

He looks at her, suprised.

"Your eyes. They're as cold as ice."

"Lavender ice?"he asks, somewhat increduously.

"Yes,"she simply states.

He gazes at her.

"Fine,"she admits.

He smirks.

"Lavender ice-_cream._"

"That doesn't exist,"he tells her.

"Yes it does,"she persists,"I'll show you."

Without waiting for an agreement, she drags him to a parlor.

"This?"he asks.

"Yes."

"You think I'm like this?"

She looks at him, a stupified look on his face, the looks down to his barely touched ice-cream.

Her eyes locked on it, and she smiled.

"Yes."

It was melting.


	7. Neji x Sakura: Pride

Firerose1300, feel proud. Your request ended up into two drabbles. This is the one from your original prompt.

---

He was proud. Of course he was. He was a _Hyuuga_ for God's sake. Hyuuga's were _allowed_ to be proud.

They also had to _keep_ their pride.

Sitting in a pile of mud with a giant pig on his lap and a pink-haired medic laughing at him was _not_ Hyuuga Neji's idea of keeping his pride.

However, he thought as he brushed mud of his face while glaring at the cheerful kunoichi, maybe it was worth it.

Just maybe.


	8. Naruto x Hinata: Hints

This is a dialouge fic, and meant to be humorous. shoujogirl requested it. I also threw in hints of SasuSaku for you.

---

"So, who do you like Hinata-chan?"

"W-what?"

"Who do you like? Come on, I won't tell!"

"B-but N-naruto-kun..."

"At least a hint, please!"

"W-well, he's s-strong, brave...h-handsome..."

"And? And?"

"H-he's the opposite of m-me...a-and he'll n-never like m-me back..."

"Ah, why not Hinata-chan?"

"B-because I see t-the way h-he acts a-around S-sakura..."

"Oh! Hinata, -chan, I know who it is..."

"E-eh!"

"You're another Sasuke fangirl, aren't you!"

"N-nani!?"

"Hinata-chan, don't faint on me! I wonder what I said wrong..."


	9. Shikamaru x Ino: Traveling

My friend Kirana requested this one, she's the same who requested the Rock Lee one.

---

There was a difference between traveling and missions.

Shikamaru prefered missions.

Missions ensured his livelihood as a ninja, the least confining life he could lead. They allowed him to gaze at clouds much more then he would have if he led a different life. Traveling was just a waste of time, time he could spend looking at the clouds.

That's why he wasn't pleased when Ino barged up to him, threw a bag at him, and ordered,"Get up, I got permission from Tsunade-sama to go traveling."

He hated traveling, and she knew it.

He hated traveling, but, he later reflected, maybe it wasn't _too_ troublesome to spend so much time with the bossy blonde.

Even if she did love traveling.


	10. Itachi x Sakura: Mirror

I don't own Naruto. Please, keep the requests coming! I want to write more!

---

She first noticed his eyes. Crimson, deep. So much like Sasuke's, except more advanced.

Next, she noticed his strength. He was strong, like Sasuke, only stronger.

Then, it was his hair. So much like Sasuke's, just longer.

After that, it was his silence. Quiet, just like Sasuke, only he was quieter, silent.

As she noticed more and more that was like Sasuke, just more, she thought he could be a mirror image of Sasuke. Then she wondered. Was he like Sasuke?

Or was Sasuke like him?


	11. Deidara x Ino: Hair

I don't own Naruto. Okay, before people start bitching at me, I have nothing against Ino--in fact, I adore her. So don't think I'm insulting her. Oh, and **Reych**, **kattylin**, I need the prompts for your requests before I do them.

As for the actual prompt for this one, Sapph and I were talking one day, and came up with this--I finally wrote it today.

Also, I want to reccomend a oneshot. It's called The Truth About Strength and Beauty by **Dorku No Renkinjutsushi**--it's really good.

---

Upon sighting a member of the Akatsuki, the most sensible option would be to alert your village--or, in this case, teammates--of danger.

However, Ino was never very sensible.

Especially when it came to her priorities.

So when he happened to run into her while she scouted ahead--why she got this task, she'll never know--she, of course, did what _she_ deemed most important.

Which, in this case, was marching up and poking him in the chest, accusing the blonde. "You stole my hair style!"

So when Sakura caught up a few moments later to find them in a heated arguement, she couldn't say she was suprised. After all, Ino was never very sensible--_especially_ when it came to her hair.


	12. Sasuke: Itachi

I don't own Naruto. This was requested by cutiedogsapphire, aka Sapph, and we came up with it the same time as the Deidara x Ino.

---

His goal has always been Itachi.

As a child, it was to be _like_ Itachi. Sure, he wanted his father to ackknowledge him, but to do that he felt as though he had to be like Itachi. To be like Itachi, to train with Itachi, to be loved by Itachi, that was his goal.

It was so because he adored his brother, admired him.

As a teenager it was to _kill_ Itachi. Sure, it was for revenge, but it still made him his goal. To kill Itachi, to exact revenge for his clan.

It was so because he _hated_ Itachi, hated him for the pain he inflicted upon him, for what he did to him.

Itachi. His goal had always been Itachi.

And, he knew, it always would be.


	13. Sasuke x Sakura: Dream

I don't own Naruto. This popped into my head last night when I was thinking about this pairing. **Reych**, **kattylin**, I'm still waiting for your prompts.

---

Her love for him was a dream, a fairytale. She expected it to be one, totally and completely. She'd love him, and he'd one day realize he loved her in return, then they'd live happily ever after, restoring his clan and going on missions, the end.

That was the dream she lived in.

Sasuke crashed through that dream, destroyed it, smashing it into bits, sharp shards slashing at her until she cried crimson, begging for it to stop.

And that was when the chill realization crashed onto her.

The dream she lived in had rapidly turned into a nightmare.


	14. Kimimaro x Rin: Fear

I don't own Naruto. _**This is an Inuyasha crossover.**_ Okay, **Rechel**, I have your HakuSaku written, I'll type it up sometime tomorrow if I have time.

Everyone, **_THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Okay, here goes. I'm thinking about writing either 50 or 100 drabbles before I finish this up. However, I'm leaning towards 50 because I don't have enough requests. So this is where y'all come in. I want you to request anything and everything that pops up in your mind, be it het, yaoi, yuri, or incest. Yes, I am opening up my requests to yaoi, yuri, and incest. I might as well give it a try. SO PLEASE REQUEST SOMETHING!

Just make sure you give me a prompt with it.

---

He doesn't see her, at least not well. She's just a huddled mass of pale red and black, and all he could distinctly hear were muffled tears. And she's obviously trying to be quiet, as if she understands she must.

She's there only for a few minutes when he asks her what she is so afraid of.

"Wolves,"she whimpers, lifting her head up, and he can see fear and pain in her eyes.

She's gone only seconds later, and he convinces himself he just imagined her, that she never existed. And maybe he convinces himself of this, but--

Years later, he kills every wolf he sees, and he doesn't know why.


	15. Haku x Sakura: Pretty

234 words...I think that's a record for one of these drabbles. Or would this be considered a short oneshot? I don't own Naruto.

**Pairing:** Haku x Sakura

**Prompt: **Pretty

Requested by **Rechel**. I hope you enjoy it, I rather like it.

I hope the parallels are obvious enough. Remember, people, request!

* * *

He's so pretty, she thinks as Kakashi-sensei's arm crashes through his chst, blue sparks flaring. She quickly averts her eyes, focusing back on Sasuke-kun. She should be thinking about _him_, she _likes_ him--not some dead, enemy shinobi with wide, sightless, _staring_ eyes. 

She looks at him out of the corner of her eyes anyways.

She's pretty, he thinks as a burst of blood comes from his body, blue sparks flaring. He knows he should be thinking of the man who _saved_ him, the man who _trained_ him. Not an enemy kunoichi that'll never remember him in the end.

He thinks of pink and green anyways.

He was pretty, wasn't he, she thinks as she leaps above his grave, between her two old teammates. It's ridiculous, she knows, that she'd think about this as blue sparks bursts through her chest, but he really _was_ so--

She's gotten prettier, he thinks as he gazes down at her from where ever he was. It's strange, he knows, that he's watching her as she jumps between the two teammates of hers that he knew, as blue sparks flare as two arms crash into her chest, but she really _had_ become so much more--

Being a member of Team 7, a strange set of parallels effect Sakura. But when Haku is thrown into the mix, jumbling and adding parallels, all they could think about was how pretty the other was.


	16. Kimimaro x Rin: Tears

I don't own Naruto. **This is a sequel of sorts to my last Kimimaro x Rin** drabble-thing, which means it's also an Inuyasha crossover.

I kinda dropped out of the Naruto fandom for a while, so the drabbles are going to be hiatus-ed for a bit, unless I find something I already wrote. Which, actually, is the only Naruto stuff I will be posting.

I don't like this much, but please give me feedback.

* * *

She's out of place here, he thinks at first, orange and white and black, before he remembers her. She's older, like he is, but also the same.

"Are you still scared?"he asks.

She jumps, having not seen him, before smiling. "No, Sesshomaru-sama will protect me from _everything_!"she chirps, and he's suprised--her voice is the same, only a bit of maturity added.

"Wolves?"he asks, and she nods happily.

"Who saved you?"she asks this time.

"Orochimaru-sama,"he answers without hesitation.

She looks around now, and he realizes that the cold, sterile medical equipment must not look like all that much of an improvement to someone who _doesn't know._

"What's wrong?"she asks, realizing something just wasn't _right_, and he hears the tone of worry in her voice.

"I'm going to die soon." He says it matter-of-factly, as he does with Kabuto, but he could sense the difference.

"That's terrible!"she exclaims, and he can see she is affected by it. He's not suprised. "C-can't your lord do anything?"she asks, and he can see tears filling up in her eyes.

"I'm useless to him now."

He can see she doesn't understand, and he doesn't understand why not.

"So he's just throwing you away!?"she protests.

"Yes,"he answers simply, and doesn't say more.

He see the tears rolling down her cheeks, and then she's gone.

The next day he fights for Orochimaru and dies for him.

The last thing he sees is her and her tears.


	17. Deidara x Temari: Undercover

Written for ladyassassin on Livejournal. News! **I have a drabble request meme on my livejournal now. **Just go to my profile, and there's a link. I have some rules, but you can request from more fandoms then Naruto, and as many as you want. You don't even need an LJ!

**Also, I'm thinking about renaming this collection. Any ideas?**

And, I'm sorry for the suckage of this drabble.

**Pairing: **Deidara/Temari

**Word Count:** 114

* * *

Oh no, she thinks weakly as she catches sight of him. Not him. Anyone but him.

He sees her as well, and flashes her a grin. "What's wrong, yeah? Looks like you've seen a ghost."

Much worse, she wants to say, would say if it wouldn't break her cover. I'm looking at the man who basically killed my brother. Instead, she stammers out a reply, playing the role of the person she was pretending to be, then watches as he leaves before she can breathe again.

She doesn't catch the knowing smirk playing on his features, nor does she have any idea about his plans for her.

After all, art is a bang, right?


	18. Kin x Sakura: Loyalty

I do not own Naruto. Moved over from my other account, Rain Falls So Do Dreams. Written for 10lilies.

Pairing: Kin/Sakura.

* * *

Loyalty. What a fickle, fickle word.

It tore at her insides, scraping every bit of emotion with blunt nails into a solid form, only to tear it apart into unimaginable bits and pieces.

She relived those short, dark, _eternal_ moments continuously. The sharp, rough tug of the hair on her scalp. The hot, salty tears in her eyes. The slimy, wet blood on her cheek. The pain. The memory of the girl who initiated her change.

Such a rough, cruel, malicious, _dead_ girl. Why her? She had scoffed at her, scorned her, _hated _her for being so _weak_, so caught up in her appearance.

Had she imagined that proud gleam in her eyes after she had tore away her hair, her weakness, her former self?

It didn't matter in any way.

Along with the sharp, rough tug on her scalp, she felt those hands. Calloused, rough, weathered, _ghost_ fingers tracing her collarbone, brushing against her cheek. Soft whispers in the night made by that cruel voice. The aching between her legs and in her heart.

Loyalty.

Haruno Sakura was considered one of the most loyal kunoichi in Konoha.

She doubted these thoughts were very loyal.


	19. Anko x Sakura: Noise

I do not own Naruto. Moved over from my other account, Rain Falls So Do Dreams. Written for 10lilies.

Pairing: Anko/Sakura

* * *

She doesn't say a word as the elder kunoichi pulls her from the crowds, doesn't make a sound as she bites down, _hard_, on her neck, because, to them, this is a game. A game to see who will respond first, to see if anyone notices the acts being preformed right in front of their unseeing eyes.

She runs her hands from the dark hair down, sliding her them under her shirt--could it even be called a shirt, this flimsy covering of fishnet--to her breasts, and digs in with her nails just as the other draws blood.

Anko's own hand slides down, deeper into her skirt, and the younger bites down on her shoulder in an effort not to scream at the pain, the sensations coming from the mistress of sadism's fingers and nails. All it takes is one little gasp, one little slip-up from the pink-haired medic, and she's gone, as if she was never there at all. The crowds move by, and it could be just a dream, if the marks left behind didn't prove otherwise.

And she laughs, at the incompetence of the people around, not even noticing the strange dance that was preformed before them, and at her own folly, because who knew when she would return.

But, she swears, next time it won't be her who makes the first sound.


	20. Kakuzu x Hidan: Time

I do not own Naruto. Moved over from my other account, Rain Falls So Do Dreams. Written for 13irises.

Pairing: Kakuzu/Hidan.

* * *

To Hidan, time means nothing. He's immortal, and he has all the time in the world to serve Jashin. It doesn't effect him, so why should it mean anything to him? Why should it even matter to him?

To Kakuzu, time is everything. Time is money, and money is everything. The more time he wastes, the less money he gains. So if money is everything to him, in return, time is everything to him.

When Kakuzu dies, time is suddenly everything to Hidan. It's a haunting melody, reminding him of what he left unspoken because _he_ had all the time in the world. And so he does, all that time--to be alone.

When Kakuzu dies, time is suddenly nothing to him. All the money (_time_) in the world can't buy him life. All the money (_time_) in the world can't buy him a chance to let those unspoken words _be_ spoken.

Time. To these two Akatsuki members, time is both everything and nothing.


	21. Tayuya x Sakura: Night

I do not own Naruto. Moved over from my other account, Rain Falls So Do Dreams. Written for 10lilies.

Pairing: Tayuya/Sakura.

* * *

It's always night when she comes, a dark pink blur in the darkness. She slips in through the window quickly, silently; while she sits up, light pink hair framing her softly smiling face.

Some nights, dark pink makes her way besides her, snuggled under the covers. Sometimes they just lay there, pressed into each others embrace, pinks mingling together. Sometimes they _move_ together, dark pink panting numerous silent "Fuck"s, light pink mewling in delight.

Some nights, light pink would slip out and join her in the cool night air. Sometimes they'd sit on her rooftop, leaning into each for warmth, exchanging soft kisses in complete silence. Sometimes they'd make their way to the training grounds, and train until they're hot, sweaty, and they fall into a pile together.

In the morning, she'd always be gone.

Light pink would flirt with Sasuke, eat ramen with Naruto, and listen attentively to Kakashi.

Dark pink would insult Jiroubo, train with whoever's willing, and follow Orochimaru's orders.

Neither would mention their nights, because--

_It's their dirty little secret._


	22. Ino x Sakura: Ribbons

I do not own Naruto. Moved over from my other account, Rain Falls So Do Dreams. Written for 10lilies.

Pairing: Ino/Sakura.

* * *

She remembers when she first got it--how could she not? It was the day they first became friends, the day her future was carved out for her.

She had been crying. They had insulted her, teased her about her forehead until she was reduced to this state. The blonde had found her--how she did so, she didn't know, and spoke with her. She told her to come there the next day, and so she did.

The next day she gained it, a ribbon to hold her bangs up, and a friend in Ino. Best friends, to be exact. They were two peas in a pod, as close as could be.

They split paths, went seperate ways, all because of Sasuke, and the fact that they both claimed to like him. She held on to it, and continued to wear it in her hair, a reminder of what she had lost, and what she was striving for.

She gave it back the day they became genin. No matter what she told her ex-friend, she knew the truth. It hurt to much for her to keep it, for it to remind her. Their hands meet as they make their promise, and she wonders if it was only she that felt the shock rushing through their clasped hands.

It is returned to her shortly after her sixteenth birthday. Ino grins as she hands it to her, and tells her not to lose it.

"As if I would,"she laughs, but they both see something much deeper in these words.

It is soon afterwords that Ino kisses her--a hard kiss, full of supressed lust. That night, they end up in sweat-stained sheets.

Neither comment on the replacement of the hitai-ate in her hair. Nor do they remove it.

They go on once more, and it is two years more before it switches hands for the fourth time.

This time, it is fluttering down, a bright crimson streak against the dark earth falling upon it.

Sakura remembers, and she cries.


	23. Sakura x Hinata: Rain

I do not own Naruto. Moved over from my other account, Rain Falls So Do Dreams. Written for 10lilies.

Pairing: Sakura/Hinata. (Which, by the way, I don't really like anymore, so don't expect anymore of it.)

* * *

She hated the rain.

It was cold, it got your clothes wet to where the friction against your skin was so uncomfortable that it was as if the Devil himself was torturing you, if you happened to be wearing white perverts would never leave you alone, it made your clothes stick to you so taking your wet clothes off was a hassle(and of course the perverts would strike)...the list went on and on.

Which is why she was not at all pleased when she came out of the hospital to see the rain.

And of course she hadn't brought an umbrella.

She sighed, kicking a rock as she walked by the training fields. She was positively _soaked_, and she didn't like it one bit.

Well, at least she wasn't wearing white. That was a plus, however a small one.

As she thought this, she caught sight of a petite figure on the fields, making their way to the path. The figure reached her quickly, and she imediately reconized the soaked form.

"Hello, Hina...ta...,"she trailed off.

The Hyuuga had obviously been training in the rain for the last few hours. Mud splattered her shivering form, and she was soaked. Her eyes ran over the way her dark blue hair clung to her cheeks, and--

"Hinata, you look absolutely _freezing_,"Sakura scolded, pushing her mind away from that trail of thought,"You'll get sick training out here. Come on, my apartment's closer, and we need to get you out of these wet clothes before you catch something."

As the girl stuttered her agreement, Sakura inwardly grinned, allowing herself to go back down that trail of thought.

Hinata was _soaked._

She loved the rain.

Especially what it did to white.


	24. Temari x Sakura: Boys Will Be Boys

I do not own Naruto. Moved over from my other account, Rain Falls So Do Dreams. Written for 10lilies.

Pairing: Temari/Sakura.

* * *

She smiled, trying to stop herself from giggling as she heard a loud crash echo through the halls, and much yelling. A few moments later, an exasperated Temari appeared in the doorway, and made her way into the room.

"Having trouble, Temari-san?"Sakura teased, a broad grin rapidly spreading across her face.

The blonde sighed. "Those brothers of mine are such...ugh! They act like children!"

"Funny, I've never thought of Gaara as the childish type,"Sakura giggled as she pulled Temari down beside her on the bench.

"He's a boy, isn't he?"Temari muttered, a small smile growing on her lips from Sakura's playfulness,"And to top it off, they've gotten worse since they've started dating those two friends of yours...what were their names again?"

"Ino and Tenten,"Sakura supplied helpfully as she enteined her hand with Temari's.

"Yeah, them. But, I gues boys will be boys...though why they alwys have to make such a mess, I don't know. And the noise! It's a real headache, especially before one of those two come visit from Konoha...Aren't girls suppsoe to be the fussy ones?"

Sakura giggled again, then leaned over. "I guess that it's just,"she paused for a second,"that Konoha kunoichi are really appealing to the Sand siblings, right?" As she finished this her lips found their way to Temari's.

The blonde imediately responded, and delved deeper into the kiss, one of her hands sliding up Sakura's shirt as one of the pinkette's hands found their way to Temari's breasts.

"Temari!"The sudden interruption bursting through the door made the two look up, breaking their kiss.

"Is it true Tenten's coming!?"Kankurou panted before looking up and taking in the scene. "Uh...am I interrupting something?"

"You think!?"Temari snapped before glancing over to Sakura, who gave a slight nod. "Alright, alright, I'll help you get ready Kanky,"she gave in, disentangling herself from a giggling Sakura.

"K-kanky!"he spluttered in shock as she strode past him.

"Yup. Sakura-san, I'll see you tonight, okay?"she called back.

"Sure,"Sakura replied, grinning at the thought.


	25. Itachi x Sasuke: Brother

I do not own Naruto. Moved over from my other account, Rain Falls So Do Dreams.

Pairing: Itachi/Sasuke

* * *

He gazes at his hands, at each slender finger stained with crimson, with detached emotion. He wonders if this is what he really wants, and a small part of him is screaming No, he's your brother, no matter what he's done, he's still, somewhere inside, the brother who poked you and made false promises and you admired and loved so much!

And bile rises up in his throat as the wall blocking from reality come crashing down, and all the emotions he's kept hidden crash into him like the surf of the ocean.

The bitterness fills his mouth, and trickles from his chin as hot tears run down his cheeks, and he feels desperately _sick_ from this all, from the image imprinted into his mind, from the scent clinging to his nostrils, from the slick liquid coating his fingers, _from the silence_.

And he doesn't understand, why, _he hates him_, he _wants_ him dead, it was his _goal_, what he _strived _for, worked so _hard_ for, betrayed _everyone_ he _cared_ about for.

"An...aniki..." The words are worthless, a title without an owner now, and as it echos off stone walls he feels his heart...

breaking...

into...

glass...

shards...

--Then he's awake, and tries to push the dream into forgotten corners of his mind, because he _knows_ it won't end like that, he won't regret it once it was done, because he's an avenger now, not a child looking up to his aniki, and dreams don't mean anything, and he tells himself this.

Too bad he doesn't believe it.


	26. Sasuke x Sakura: Toys

I do not own Naruto. Moved over from my other account, Rain Falls So Do Dreams. Based on a quote.

Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura.

* * *

A crackling sound under her foot is the only thing that tells her something's wrong. She sees it, lying there under her foot. And she's crying because that had always been her favorite--

Toys aren't meant to be broken.

The pain and blood oozing from the cuts on her arms alerts her to what happened. She tries to hurry away, though she was caught, it wasn't her fault, she was only listening to her friends. And she's in tears, she didn't mean to do anything to the--

Glass isn't meant to be shattered.

The feeling of her heart tearing itself up was the only reason she noticed. She was too busy seeing him walk away, walking away from _her_, from _Konoha_. And tears are rolling down her cheeks, she can't believe he did this to her, to everybody, because--

Lives aren't meant to be destroyed.


End file.
